cartoon_networkfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
He's Back
"He's Back" ("Он вернулся" в дубляже "Он здесь") - это песня из "The Founder". Его поют работники Чанекса, Ричард, и Николь. Текст песни Кекс Парень: Он здесь! Карен: Он здесь?! Скорей бежать на верх! Он здесь! Отец Кармен, Дельфин, Балон со Спреем, Джон, Джефф и Планшет: Он здесь?! Гоблин: Я поздравляю всех! Наш отец и основатель, К нам пришёл на предприятие. Джордж, Шестиугольная Леди, и Доктор Литература: Он здесь! Леонард: Кто здесь? Джордж, Шестиугольная Леди, и Доктор Литература: Наш самый главный босс! Поддельная Мюриэль: А да! Сицилиана: О нет! Женщина Дельфин: От счастья не сдержать мне слёз! Джон, Дельфин, и Джефф: Он великий бизнес-гений! Джефф: Он ангел в этом нет сомнений. Дельфин: Не будь таким подхалимом. Джон, Дельфин, и Джефф: Вы здесь! Ричард: Кто здесь? Джон, Дельфин, и Джефф: Ваш приход большая честь! Джон: Сэр позвольте вам напомнить, Джон ваш преданный поклонник. Дельфин: Подхалим, прости за грубость, зубочистки сэр прошу вас. Джефф: Он здесь! мвуа... Джон, Дельфин: Всё покажем по порядку. Здесь закупки, там поставки. Николь: Оплатить мне нужно счёт! Шестиугольная Леди: Это к Филу в буху чат. Ричард: Что в том мрачном кабинете? Дельфин: Там обитель зла. Джон: Маркетинг. Джордж: Я верил, что однажды он придёт. Бумажный Шарик: Девять скрепетом сведёт. Стюардесса: Он на меня поднимет взор. Леонард: Он мне починит монитор. Гоблин: Ох, волнуюсь я ужасно, Галстук красный, или чёрный? Дискета: Говорят он ростом с великана, и из глаз метает пламя. Планшет: Вдруг он чем то не доволен? Отец Кармен: Вдруг он сразу всех уволит. Гоблин: Что вы он нам, как отец! Он провидец, и мудрец! Он один на миллион! Наконец-то, вот и он. Английский текст песни Кекс Парень: He's back! Карен: He's back?! I'll tell him right away! He's back! Отец Кармен, Дельфин, Балон со Спреем, Джон, Джефф и Планшет: He's back?! Гоблин: A monumentous day! Send somebody down to greet him Who'd have thought I'd finally meet him? Джордж, Шестиугольная Леди, и Доктор Литература: He's back! Леонард: Who's back? Джордж, Шестиугольная Леди, и Доктор Литература: The founder of this place! Поддельная Мюриэль: Agog! Сицилиана: Aghast! Женщина Дельфин: But no one's ever seen his face! Джон, Дельфин, и Джефф: He's a genius of business! Джефф: Is there no limit to his wiz-ness? Дельфин: It's pronounced "wiseness." Джон, Дельфин, и Джефф: You're back! Ричард: I'm back? Джон, Дельфин, и Джефф: Will you please accept this gift? Джон: May I say, sir, you're my hero To have built this up from zero! Дельфин: John, stop acting like a bootlick! May I offer, Sir, a toothpick? Джефф: He's back! Uh... Джон, Дельфин: Here's accounts and acquisitions Asset strippers, statisticians Николь: Who can help me pay this bill? Шестиугольная Леди: Try level seven, ask for Phil. Ричард: What's that awful stench of evil? Дельфин: Could be marketing. Джон: Or legal. Джордж: They say he crushes rivals underfoot! Бумажный Шарик: Stripped departments, raised output! Стюардесса: Dare not look him in the eyes! Леонард: He's sure to cut you down to size! Гоблин: I'm nervous, apprehensive Quick, which tie looks more expensive? Дискета: I've heard he's a giant among giants! Six foot six of raw defiance! Планшет: I heard short and quite abusive! Отец Кармен: Who can say? He's so reclusive! Гоблин: All fall silent at the ding! What fresh vision will he bring? Sharing wisdom, insight, knack! Welcome Founder. You are back. Категория:Песни